New Guys and a Vampire (EDIT, Re-upload)
by Campvoorhees
Summary: Tsukune and the gang continue their 2nd year when two new students, Okashii and Kurayami join Yokai Academy, Kurayami discovers Tsukune's secret but after meeting the new guys Mizore finds her love shifting from Tsukune to Kurayami, how can she show her love when a dark memory from her past comes back to haunt her and can Kurayami defend her?
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**New Guys and a Vampire**

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka called out to Tsukune as she rushes to Tsukune's side. "Oh, good morning Moka,"

Tsukune responded, "Oh Tsukune you smell good today" Moka says intimately, moving closer to his neck.

Tsukune becomes uneasy because he knows what happens next, "ah…Moka! Wait!"

Moka responds, "I can't help myself," then bites Tsukune on the neck sucking his blood, Tsukune felt dry and empty trying to barely smile. Tsukune hears someone call out his name,

"Tsukune!" he turns to see Kurumu's breasts jump into his face and her body wrapped around him, "Good Morning Tsukune! I know you're happy to see me, right!"

Yukari follows and greets Moka and Tsukune, Tsukune gathers his breath stands up straight to greet his friends, Kurumu rubs her breasts on Tsukune's chest and tells him, "you know I have something special planned only for you big boy," Tsukune's nose starts bleeding, he blushes and smiles dumbly.

Kurumu continues to rub her breasts when an ice kunai knife flies into her head and Mizore leans out from a tree behind them, "Get away from him you huge boobed bimbo!" Kurumu faces Mizore and tells her, "Oh yeah why don't you make me you snow skank!" Mizore responds, "I'll do a lot more then that you slut!"

Everyone feels unsurprised and Yukari remarks, "not again," Moka gets in the middle and breaks up the nearly starting fight, "C'mon guys fighting is no good now, school is about to start," Kurumu and Mizore calm down and Kurumu responds, "Yeah, I wouldn't want my poor Tsukune to get hurt," Mizore grabs Tsukune's arm, "Hey, Tsukune want to walk to class with me?" Kurumu and Yukari join in, "NO! He's mine!"

They all start holding and pulling Tsukune around as if they were playing Tug-a-war. The bell rings and Tsukune tells the girls, "guys stop the fighting, class is starting we need to go inside!"

They all walk inside and get to Ms. Nekonome's class; they take their seats and notice two new desks near theirs. Mizore comments, "Hey guys look, could there be new students?" Tsukune responds, "Oh yeah, I just noticed, what's up with that."

Ms. Nekonome comes into class excited, "Good morning students, before we start class today I just want to say we have two new students, but it seems they still haven't arrived yet," The door slides open and a tall young man walks in with short pale whitish brown hair, brown eyes with glasses and a Yokai uniform suit with a strange tie on.

He bows his head, "Please forgive me for being late, I couldn't find the class," Ms. Nekonome smiles and tells him "It's alright, after all it's your first day," She turns to the class "Class this is Okashii, he just enrolled in Yokai academy and is a new student here in our class, please treat him like a friend."

Okashii walks down the aisle smiling and sits down in the desk behind Moka and sets his things on the desk.

Ms. Nekonome continues, "Well that's one of them but I wonder where," the door slides open and a tall young man with long dark as night black hair, brown eyes with a serious look on his face, biting on a cross in his mouth, he is wearing a Yokai uniform undershirt, a black jacket with the hood barely holding on to the edge of his hair and black pants.

He tells her in a deep voice, "I am deeply sorry for being late." Ms. Nekonome smiles again and tells him, "you must be Kurayami then, I am so glad you could make it."

She turns to the class again, "students this is Kurayami, he is new and it's never easy being the new kid so please treat him well."

Kurayami stands as she says this to the class with an uninterested/bored look on his face; he walks down the same aisle and sits down in the chair behind Kurumu sitting next to Mizore. Mizore glances at Kurayami; he glances back and grins then turns to the front and returns to his serious look. Mizore turns her head back to the front uninterested, but glances back.

When class ends Ms. Nekonome calls on the new students, "Okashii, Kurayami I need a word with you two" Okashii and Kurayami get up, face each other and bro fist. Tsukune and the gang become surprised and think to themselves, "THEY KNOW EACHOTHER!"

Ms. Nekonome discusses with them about clubs and hands both of them a paper with all of the clubs and room numbers.

Tsukune gathers his things when Moka walks up to him, "Hey Tsukune," Tsukune responds, "Yes Moka," Moka blushes and tells him, "Do you want to hang out later after the club meeting."

Tsukune blushes, imaging what they could be doing and instantly replies, "That sounds amazing!" Kurumu and Yukari push Moka away, "don't go with her, hang out with me!"

Tsukune gets uncomfortable and tells the girls, "We should all hang out together then" laughing uncomfortably. Moka pouts feeling jealous, getting into an argument between Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore knocking down Tsukune's bag dropping his things on the floor.

Tsukune kneels down to gather his things and tells them all, "hey guys go to the meeting I'll catch up; I need to pick up my things." The girls stop arguing and agree to all leave for the club meeting.

Tsukune finally finishes gathering his things and walks out the door and stops when he hears someone call out his voice in a serious tone, "Tsukune!" Tsukune turns around and sees Kurayami walking up to him with his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, "Oh Hello, your Kurayami right, so what's up?" Tsukune says nervously.

Kurayami stops and tells Tsukune, "Tsukune….You're human," with a serious look in his face. Tsukune freezes with his mouth open wide.

"That's crazy, why would you say something like that," Tsukune says hastily sweating everywhere.

Kurayami tells him, "bro it's okay, I won't tell anybody I really don't care if you're human, I'm not the type of guy who would just tell people someone's secrets."

Kurayami turns around and walks away, Tsukune felt like he had just had a heart attack and rushes to the Newspaper club.

Tsukune falls over at the entrance sweating and out of breath. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari come to his aid and ask him, "Tsukune what's wrong?!"

Tsukune takes a deep breath and gets up with Moka and Kurumu's help. He turns to Moka and tells her while breathing heavily, "Moka, Kurayami knows..." Moka and the gang are surprised, "Kurayami knows that I'm human!" Tsukune yells out.

Tsukune calms down and tells the girls, "He told me he wouldn't tell anybody but I don't think I could trust him."

The girls set Tsukune on a chair, as he rests for a bit he turns to Mizore and tells her, "Mizore please, I need you to stalk him, please…..please watch him and see if he'll tell anybody, you can't let him tell anybody."

Mizore feels uncomfortable with Tsukune's abnormal request.

Tsukune holds her hands and looks up at her, Mizore instantly blushes, "Mizore, please do this for me…..please."

Mizore stares into Tsukune's eyes and tells him, "Ok Tsukune, I won't let you down. But after this can you call me your little Snow bunny." Tsukune smiles then freezes in surprise at her request.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Odd Request

**Chapter 2 – The Odd Request**

The next few days Mizore stalked Kurayami and watched his every move on Campus.

She followed him when he would walk to school, she followed him when he walked back to his dorm and she even kept a close eye on him in class. She felt that her actions were justified because she believed that helping Tsukune with this problem will make her one step closer to being considered his girlfriend.

She would report to Tsukune with anything she found, but all she found was that he was looking for a club with Okashii, and that he and Okashii are close friends.

"Nothing yet," Tsukune looks down in disappointment. "What if he was telling the truth and he really isn't going to say anything." Mizore suggests to Tsukune. "Well, then I guess maybe your right. This whole spying thing was dumb wasn't it, I was just being delusional."

Mizore realizes that she may not be considered anymore and pitches to Tsukune, "Wait, but I could spy on him one more time and see if he does anything. We can't be sure you know." Tsukune looks back up at Mizore, "Maybe, can you please spy on him one last time and confirm if he really is going to talk or not, please." Mizore blushes, "anything for you Tsukune."

Then she walks off blushing while she thinks of her and Tsukune together. Tsukune thinks to himself, "I can't believe I'm making her do something like this, I should be ashamed, but i can't let Kurayami say anything otherwise I will be kicked out of this school and I'll never see Moka, and the others ever again, I can't let that happen."

Mizore walked through the desolate P.E. field blushing and fantasizing, stopping when she spots Kurayami walk by. He walks slowly with that serious look on his face, he opens the door and enters the building.

Mizore sighs and gets out of the bushes and leans on the pillars of the walkway closing her eyes and thinking about Tsukune.

She suddenly feels an impact in her face and gets knocked down, her vision is dazed and the pain in her cheek is distracting, she hears a deep voice tell her,

"Finally gotcha you little bitch!" She looks up and sees Mr. Kotsubo standing above her smiling sadistically, "You whore, I finally have you all to myself again, but this time, this time I'm going to kill you and that Aono boy or that Vampire slut won't do anything about it."

Mizore tries to summon her Ice abilities but Kotsubo Steps on her hand and kicks her in the face. Tears began to swell up in Mizore's eyes as she realizes she is hopeless. Kotsubo grabbed her by her foot and forcibly sprained her ankle; Mizore screamed but was quickly muffled by Kotsubo who put his arm over her mouth preventing her from screaming. Mr. Kotsubo started backing up trying to take her away from the area, he was chuckling knowing he was about to finally kill her.

Mizore cried and cried but Kotsubo felt no pity and sadistically smiled and whispered in her ear, "Don't Worry Shirayuki, it will be over very soon." Kotsubo chuckled trying to keep his laugh low.

Mizore closed her eyes in fear thinking to herself, "It's over, It's all over for me, I'll never get to see them ever again, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune…Tsukune, I'm sorry."

Mr. Kotsubo kept backing up until he stopped, Mizore and Kotsubo both froze, both thinking, "What monster energy!" Mizore starts sweating thinking to herself,

"The heat is so intense, it's scary. The monster energy levels are too high to be normal."

Kotsubo turned around to see what was behind them. A tall dark figure was standing above them, before Kotsubo could react, blades ripped through his chest fresh blood splattered all over Mizore and Kotsubo's face, Kotsubo was surprised and in pain, let go of Mizore.

She landed on the hard floor, covered in blood. She looked up only to see Mr. Kotsubo screaming in pain as his body bursts into flames, his body cooking in the intense heat.

Mizore closes her eyes in fear only hearing Kotsubo's screams of pain, she covers her ears and screams, "STOP IT!"

She then feels the heat disappear and a light tap on her shoulder.

She opens her eyes and sees Kurayami standing over her with his arm held outward.

She takes her hands out of her ears; Kurayami kneels down and asks her, "Mizore! Are you alright?!" Mizore hugs his arm, pressing her face and started to cry, he notices her ankle and face all bruised and covered in blood from her encounter.

Kurayami quickly takes off his jacket and covers Mizore up with it like a blanket and tells her to hold on to it. He wipes some of the blood off her face and smiles, "don't worry, I'm here for you."

Mizore blushes as he lifts her up and takes her inside to the infirmary. Mizore looks up at Kurayami and notices the metal cross he uses as a toothpick and remembers her lollypop.

Kurayami looks down at her and they both gaze into each other's eyes for a second then both look away blushing.

When they reach the infirmary Kurayami lays her down onto the bed, Mizore is about to hand the jacket back to Kurayami, he smiles, stops her and tells her, "Keep it for now, you're jacket's all bloody and its white so that'll leave a bad stain."

She blushes and tells him, "Kurayami…." he looks back, "yes Mizore?" She continues blushing and tells him, "Thank you, for everything you've done."

Kurayami blushes, scratches the back of his head and tells her, "Anything…Hey Mizore, can I ask you a question." Mizore turns and nods her head up and down, "Well why were you spying on me for all this time."

Mizore freezes mouth wide open and thinks to herself, "WHAT! HE KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Kurayami shrugs, "I knew, but I never said anything. I guess I found it cute." Mizore calms and uncomfortably tells him, "Tsukune freaked out when you found out his secret, the truth is…..he is human."

Mizore looks down in disappointment thinking to herself, "Why did I just tell him, crap now he actually knows, Tsukune is going to freak." Kurayami looks unmoved, "I know."

Mizore lifts her head up in surprise. He continues, "I knew he was human, quite frankly I don't care. Whether you're human or not the value in one's life is no different."

Mizore blushes and smiles feeling satisfied, Kurayami smiles as well. Kurayami turns to Mizore, "Mizore," Mizore looks back at him, "yes," he continues, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, my name is Shiriasu, Kurayami, and yours?"

Mizore blushes and responds, "My name is Shirayuki, Mizore."

Kurayami shakes her hand, blushes and tells her, "Mizore I would like to be you're friend, and get to know you a bit more, I have no friends here except Okashii and I'd like to be yours."

Kurayami smiles, Mizore feels her cold body warm up inside and her cheeks become bright red, Mizore responds in a gentle voice, "I'd like to be your friend too."

Kurayami blushes as the nurse walks in. "Oh my, what happened, you're covered in blood!" Kurayami gets up and tells the nurse, "Please take good care of her, she's been through a lot."

Kurayami looks back at Mizore and tells her, "I'll visit you after class." he smiles, nods to the nurse and leaves.

The nurse looks back at Mizore and tells her, "Such a nice young man, you have a good friend there."

Mizore smiles and tells the nurse, "yeah," She looks down contemplating, "What is this feeling? Tsukune never looks at me that way or cares that much for me. Kurayami actually cares about me."

Kurayami walks down the hall, stops and looks up seeing Okashii leaning against the wall. "Okashii…" Anthony walked closer to Kurayami and tells him, "You looked happy, I've never seen you that happy before."

Kurayami's face was emotionless, "Yeah I guess I was happy," Kurayami grins, "I've met someone special."

Okashii smiles, "I'm happy for you bro," he puts his hand on Kurayami's shoulder, "I've never heard that from you in years."

Kurayami nods and tells him, "bro we should look for a club." Okashii takes his hand off his shoulder, "Yeah Ms. Nekonome gave me this list of clubs."

Okashii pulls out a paper and begins to read, "Bro let's not look for one now, I'm beat." Kurayami says as he walks away,

Okashii's eyes narrow and he tells Kurayami in a serious tone, "Oh, another thing I wanted to talk to you about….Be careful about revealing you're monster identity or using you're powers. As of now you should refrain from using you're powers until you're done developing them, you wouldn't want anybody in this school to be hurt."

Kurayami stopped walking; eyes narrowed and told Okashii, "I know," Then continue walking forward.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Infirmary

**Chapter 3 - The Infirmary**

A few days later when class ended, Tsukune and the group were talking together, "Hey guys, Mizore didn't show up to class today either."

Moka tells them all, "I heard she's in the infirmary right now,"

Tsukune remembers the last thing he told Mizore, he remembers that he told her to spy on Kurayami, he wonders to himself if he had anything to do with this.

Tsukune watches as Kurayami leaves the class, he watches him with an eye of suspicion.

Tsukune nervously tells the group, "This is my fault, I told her to spy on Kurayami and I think he might have hurt her." Tsukune felt terrible, he turns to Moka and tells her, "We have to see her and make sure she's alright.

Kurumu grabs Tsukune's arm and rubs her breasts on his forearm, she tells him, "Forget that snow skank and the new guy, you have me here and we can go have some fun together!"

Moka pushes her away from Tsukune, "How could you say that Kurumu." Moka gives a scolding look to Kurumu and runs out the room with Tsukune leaving behind Kurumu and Yukari.

Kurumu crosses her arms, "Geez what's her problem" Yukari looks up at her, "you were being harsh and mean." Kurumu closes her eyes, "So," Out of nowhere a golden wash tub appears and falls over Kurumu's head knocking her to the ground.

Yukari chuckles, "That always teaches her a lesson."

Moka and Tsukune run past the student store only to see Kurayami walk out with flowers. Moka and Tsukune hide around the corner and observe him walk in the direction of the infirmary.

Kurayami turns around and sees Tsukune and Moka; "You guys aren't following me are you?" he tells them in a deep serious voice.

They freak out and scream no then run away in the opposite direction. Kurayami nods and walks to the infirmary.

Mizore was lying in bed remembering the day before, the door slides open and Kurayami walks in with the flowers, "I told you I'd come back to see you."

Mizore blushes, "Hello."

Kurayami hands her the flowers, Mizore holds them and tells him, "Kurayami these are beautiful," they both hug and start talking.

Moka and Tsukune arrive at the door of the infirmary and they both hope nothing bad happened to Mizore. "Ok Moka, on the count of three," Moka nods her head, "Three…Two…One!"

They open the door and burst into the room.

Moka and Tsukune are surprised to find Mizore and Kurayami both laughing and smiling with the flowers in Mizore's hands.

Mizore looks up at Moka and Tsukune, "Oh, hello."

Kurayami looks up too and greets them.

Mizore quickly explains what happened the other day and told them that Kurayami has been visiting her after school.

Tsukune scratches the back of his head feeling nervous, "I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry that I judged you without giving you a chance."

Kurayami grins and tells Tsukune, "it's okay, normally I'm one to hold grudges but, I can understand how you would feel, after all that's a big secret you have and you wouldn't want anyone to know."

Tsukune thinks to himself, "That's real assuring."

He holds out his hand to Tsukune, "We haven't been introduced properly; my name is Shiriasu, Kurayami."

Tsukune shakes his hand and tells him, "Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you."

Moka smiles and introduces herself, "my name is Moka Akashiya."

Kurayami smiles, "It's nice to meet you two." Tsukune asks him, "Hey Kurayami what are you and Okashii doing now?"

Kurayami turns toward Tsukune and responds, "Okashii and I are both looking for a club, but so far it's been terrible.

We can't find a club we can agree on." He tells Tsukune.

Moka gets an idea and smiles, "Hey why don't you and Okashii join the newspaper club with us."

Kurayami looks at Moka and looks back at Mizore, "That's an amazing idea, please join." Mizore says as she hugs Kurayami's arm, her cheeks bright red.

Kurayami blushes then smiles, "I'll join the newspaper club then." Moka smiles and tells them, "Great! I'll go tell Ms. Nekonome about you guys. C'mon lets go Tsukune!" She says as she grabs his arm and walks him out.

Tsukune and Moka both say goodbye and walk outside closing the door. As they walk down the hall Moka turns to Tsukune, "Tsukune," Tsukune turns to Moka, "yes Moka?" Moka continues, "Mizore looked happy with Kurayami. Do you think she likes him?"

Tsukune smiles and tells her, "I'm happy for her, Kurayami actually seems nice now that I can actually get to know him."

Moka smiles, "Those two are cute together." Kurayami smiles and asks Mizore, "So Mizore, how have you been feeling lately."

Mizore blushes and takes her leg out from under the blanket and moves her foot back and forth, "my foot feels fine and I guess I can walk again but I haven't tried yet."

Kurayami gets up holds out his hand and tells her, "Why don't we give it a shot, I'll help you up."

Mizore blushes and puts her arm over his shoulder as he helps her up.

Her legs tremble and shake, Kurayami smiles and reassures her, "don't worry I'll keep you up."

Mizore blushes and trusts him. She puts her feet on the cold floor and starts to walk with Kurayami's help.

Mizore felt overjoyed at finally being able to walk after days of being bedridden, she turns to Kurayami who was smiling at Mizore's accomplishment and intimately moved toward his face and kissed him on the cheek.

His face turned bright red, he froze in place, she moved away, blushing while starring into his eyes.

He was surprised at what had just happened and lost his balance and fell, Mizore landed on top of him, they both laughed together as Mizore wrapped her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder.

Mizore smiles and asks, "Kurayami, I know it's against the rules but….What monster are you?" Kurayami felt a bit shocked at her question and remembered what Okashii had told him, "Mizore, as much as I would love to tell you, I can't, at least not now. But I can give you a hint, here."

Kurayami holds out his hand and Mizore bursts into flames.

Mizore screams in fear and falls over, she hears Kurayami's voice softly tell her that it's okay and not to feel fear.

She trusts him and opens her eyes and sees she is fully engulfed in flames but is not burning to death, she observes the fire, turns to Kurayami in surprise and tells him, "Kurayami, how?" He smiles and tells her, "It's one of my talents; the type of monster I am can control fire and manipulate it in any way I want, including controlling what it can and can't burn."

Mizore is astounded, she stares into the fire and tells Kurayami, "You know, I've always avoided fire and heat, and so I've never been this close to fire and now that I actually see it….it's beautiful."

Kurayami stops the fire and smiles, "Mizore, you're a snow woman right?"

Mizore turns to him and nods her head, "How did you know?" Kurayami smiled, "I could tell from your beautiful blue eyes.

I've always heard stories of Snow Women's beauty but I've never seen it first hand," Kurayami looks back at Mizore, "Looks like the stories were true."

Mizore smiles with her cheeks bright red.

Kurayami gasps, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you."

He pulls out a small box and gives it to Mizore. Mizore takes it and opens it, she finds her Lollypop in the box. She looks back at Kurayami.

"Thankfully there wasn't any blood on it, I cleaned and cleaned it while trying to preserve the flavor."

Mizore puts it in her mouth and it tasted and felt like it did before Kotsubo attacked.

Mizore looked up at Kurayami, "Thank you so much." She hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

He laid his head on hers. After a few minutes Mizore falls asleep in his arms smiling, he notices and lays her back in bed and took her lollypop and placed it on the table next to her bed on a napkin.

He turns off the lights and walks out the room smiling.

Kurayami walks down the hall and runs into Okashii walking in the opposite direction, "Bro, Okashii." Okashii looks up and sees Kurayami.

"Kurayami, you look really happy today." Okashii tells him, "Oh I just got to be with Mizore."

Okashii smiles, "She makes you happy right?" Kurayami responds, "Yeah, she does." Okashii tells him, "I'm actually really happy for you bro. But we have to find a club."

Kurayami remembers, "Speaking of which, what do you think of the newspaper club." Okashii contemplates what Kurayami just said, "Newspaper club?" Kurayami responds, "Yeah, Moka and Tsukune offered so I figured why not."

Okashii thinks over his friend's decision for a moment and tells him, "Ok, I'll join the newspaper club too." Kurayami responds, "We start tomorrow, so I'll catch up with you guys after I see Mizore."

They both walked down the hall together to the dorms.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Newspaper Club

**Chapter 4 – The Newspaper Club**

The next day, when class ended, Kurumu and Yukari both left for the club, Tsukune and Moka stayed behind to escort Okashii and Kurayami to the club.

Kurayami stops and tells them, "Tsukune, Moka I'm going to the infirmary, I'll be at the club in a few, just tell me where it is and I'll be there shortly.

Moka handed him the directions as Kurayami left for the infirmary. "He sure loves being with her," Moka observes.

Tsukune responds, "No kidding." Okashii comments, "I've never seen him this happy before, I'm glad for him."

Moka and Tsukune were a bit shocked at Okashii's response.

Okashii notices, "shouldn't we head off now, the others are waiting." he says as he scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah you're right," Moka responds and they all go on to the club house.

Kurayami makes it to the infirmary and sees Mizore trying to walk while holding on to the ledge of the table.

Kurayami rushes in and holds onto her, "careful now, you don't want to strain yourself." Mizore blushes, "Hello Kurayami," she says as he helps her.

He tells her, "Mizore I got into the Newspaper club and I start today, I decided to stop by and see you before I go."

Mizore smiles and tells him, "I'm happy that you decided to come and see me." Kurayami blushes.

They both have a conversation when Kurayami's phone sounded, he reaches for his phone and he sees a text from Okashii that read, "Club started, get over here."

Kurayami frowns and looks back at Mizore, "I have to go, I'm sorry." Mizore blushes then hugs Kurayami and tells him, "I'm just happy you came."

Kurayami smiles and they both exchange goodbyes as he leaves the infirmary.

Kurayami exits the school and makes his way down to the club house. He gets to the room using the directions Moka gave him and knocks on the door.

Moka answers, "Oh Kurayami, I'm happy you made it!" Kurayami walks in and sees Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Okashii sitting around a big table.

Kurumu sees Kurayami, "Oh, hello new guy."

He doesn't respond, a golden wash tub appears out of nowhere and knocks Kurumu to the ground.

"She still hasn't learned her lesson in politeness, Hello my name is Yukari Sendo.

Kurayami nods, "My name is Shiriasu, Kurayami," Yukari smiles, "Nice to meet you." Kurumu gets back up shaking, "Good to meet you too."

Kurayami sits down in the chair next to Okashii. Tsukune looks around, "Hey guys, where's Gin? Moka looks around too, "Yeah, where is he?" Kurumu angrily responded, "He's most likely taking dirty pictures of girls!"

Okashii asked, "Gin?" Tsukune responds, "Yeah, Gin is our club president."

Gin sits on top of the school roof with his camera looking through the windows with a high zoom on the camera. "Slim picking today, not many babes out…." Gin says disappointingly.

Gin looks around more, "Damn there's nothi…huh?" Gin focuses his camera more towards the infirmary.

"Is that Mr. Kotsubo?" Gin sees Mr. Kotsubo with burns all over half his body, rushing towards the infirmary. Mizore sits in bed writing in her notebook, she hears the door slide open and looks up.

Her thoughts turn from curious to scared when she sees Kotsubo smiling viciously, she tries to summon her powers but one of Kotsubo's tentacles grabs her arm and pulls her into him as his other tentacles appear and wrap around her tightly almost choking her, she gasps for air, "don't worry, I'm not going to kill you here, I've got something special for you planned."

He licks his lips slowly, her pupils diminish in fear. Kotsubo throws her out of the room hitting her against the wall. He laughs violently and drags her outside.

Gin backs away, "Ah Shit! I've got to go tell the rest of em!" Gin runs to the clubhouse to tell them all. "So is this what you all do here?"

Okashii asks, "So, this is what you do every day?" Kurumu and Yukari arguing in the background.

Tsukune scratches his head nervously, "Uh, I hope this isn't every day." He says uncomfortably, "I don't know about you, but I could get used to this," Kurayami tells Okashii.

Kurayami's face emotionless as he stares outside into the dark clouds thinking to himself, "Hmmm, it's about to rain…."

The door bursts open with Gin rushing in breathing heavily, "Guys Its Mizore! Something bad is happening to her!" Everyone is shocked, Kurayami jumps out of his seat face turned form emotionless to surprised, "What happened!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

**Chapter 5 – Confrontation**

"Kotsubo!

Kurayami's face turns from emotionless to angry, "I thought I dealt with that asshole long time ago!"

Kurayami's hands burst into flames, when the flames disappeared, a pistol and a combat knife in a holster appeared.

Everyone is in shock at Kurayami. He straps the knife holster to his shoulder and puts the gun in his pocket and runs outside.

Okashii chased after him screaming, "Kurayami! You don't even know where he's taking her!" Kurayami turns his head around with his eyes red in anger, he shouted in a deep voice, "I have an idea!" Okashii stopped realizing he can't catch up as he watches Kurayami continue running.

Okashii thinks to himself while panting, "Crap Kurayami, no, not now."

Yukari and Moka catch up to Okashii holding on to him as he breaths in and out heavily. "Okashii!" Yukari screams out, "We have to catch up to him!" Okashii shouts through his wheezing.

Everyone looks surprised at Okashii's request, "We'll chase after him. We have to help him out; he went after Kotsubo to get Mizore back."

Tsukune catches up to them, he has a determined look in his face, "Don't worry Okasii, we will catch up to them."

Mr. Kotsubo takes Mizore to the edge of the cliff, where under the cliff is water as bright red as blood.

He turns to her and tells her, "This is where you run off too whenever you're sad, isn't it. Well I'm going to kill you in the place where you go to release your emotions." He smiles heartlessly, "It's almost poetic in a way!" He drags her closer to the edge.

Mizore starts to cry thinking to herself, "Is this the definite end? I've just spent my time here chasing someone who only sees me as a friend and now that I've met someone who sees me as more than just a friend, someone who actually likes me….and I'm just going to die! It's not fair….."

Mizore screams out in fear, "STOP! PLEASE!"

Kotsubo turns to her in disgust, "Stop! You told me you loved me and now you want me to stop!"

Kotsubo slaps her and forces her to look him in the eyes. "You listen here; I can't just let you go on just so you can go tell everyone about what happened between you and me! I won't allow it!" Mizore screams. Kotsubo smiles and drags her toward the cliff.

He laughs maniacally, "Night, night little Snow bitch!" Kotsubo freezes in fear, Mizore stops as well. "That Monster energy, it's incredible, it's….it's evil." Kotsubo looks back and sees Kurayami.

Mizore feels relieved but her expression changes from relief to fear, Kotsubo think to himself, "This monster energy is familiar; it's the same energy like from the other day!"

Kotsubo looks into Kurayami's face as his fear escalates. Kurayami's eyes turning black with the remainder of his pupils red in anger, a bit of smoke is rising out of Kurayami's eyes, the dark smoke forming what looks like horns over his head.

Kotsubo stares at Kurayami and shouts at him, "So you're here for this bitch aren't you!"

Kurayami stays silent with his eyes narrowing in anger. He slowly reaches towards his shoulder and pulls the combat knife out of the holster and gets into a combat stance, Kotsubo shouts, "So you ready for a fight! Well, C'MON!" Mizore felt uneasy as the tension grows.

Kurayami rushes at Kotsubo with the knife; Kotsubo throws one of his tentacles at him, when the tentacle hits the ground Kotsubo noticed Kurayami disappeared.

He looks around then looks up and sees Kurayami rushing down at him, Kotsubo tries to punch Kurayami, the tentacle stretches out and Kurayami dodges it, quickly cutting off that tentacle with the knife, The blood flies everywhere dripping down like rainfall, Kotsubo looks into Kurayami's face and sees a demonic vision of him, Kotsubo freezes in fear for a second as Kurayami kicks him in the face and the force of the impact causes Kotsubo to fly away from the cliff pushing Mizore to a safer location.

Kurayami lands on his feet and sees Kotsubo getting up still trying to fight even though he was in great pain. Kurayami puts the combat knife back into the holster and widens his fingers as they quickly turn into long razor sharp blades that can bend like regular fingers.

Kurayami hunches his back as it starts deforming abnormally and three tails rip out of his back through his shirt.

The tails were red with a sharp arrowhead blade at the end. Mizore lifts herself up while still on her knees, disturbed by Kurayami's transformation, she thinks to herself, "What kind of monster is he? He's… really scary."

She looks down and sees Kurayami's Cross toothpick, she picks it up and stares at it.

Kotsubo starts to tremble, "no, you can't be…..You're….You're…. A Demon! Mizore looks up in shock, "a…..a demon? That's what he is?"

Kurayami stares back at Kotsubo with an evil expression in his face. His face turns from serious to a large evil smile. Kurayami's face trembles as he tries to resist the smile and go back to his serious face.

Fire starts gathering all over Kurayami, he then starts walking toward Kotsubo slowly. "You THINK I'M SCARED OF YOU!" Kotsubo screams desperately, he throws one of his tentacles at Kurayami and one of Kurayami's tails block the attack as the other slices the tentacle in half, splattering blood all over Kurayami and Kotsubo.

Kurayami is unmoved by the blood and then starts rushing toward Kotsubo, Kotsubo trembles but punches forward as Kurayami disappears into a burst of flame and appears to the right of Kotsubo, he Punches him in the face leaving cut marks and small burns, he then punches him hard in the stomach making Kotsubo fall to his knees.

Kotsubo tries to gather up what little strength he possessed and try and attack again but Kurayami slashes him in the knee severing his ability to get back up on that leg. Kotsubo screams out in pain. He senses that Kotsubo is defeated and the tails go back into Kurayami's back and the blades disappear.

Kurayami pulls out the pistol he kept in his pocket and points it at Kotsubo's face, "You're evil stops here." He tells Kotsubo in a serious voice.

Kotsubo looks into the barrel of the gun and snickers, "I'm the evil one…DEMON!" Kotsubo says raising his voice.

Kurayami narrows his eyes in disgust pushing down on the trigger stopping when he hears, "Kurayami! Stop IT!" He turns back and sees Okashii, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari catch up, "Kurayami, he's not worth killing."

He turns back to Kotsubo and sees him chuckling with blood covering his face.

Kurayami breaths in and out calmly, and tells Okashii, "You're right….." Kurayami moves the gun down to Kotsubo's chest and shoots him.

The force of impact pushed Kotsubo down the cliff and into the water.

Kurayami calms down as his eyes turn back to normal, he walks slowly towards Mizore.

He lifts her up softly and walks back to school with her, he passes by Anthony and tells him sarcastically, "Thanks for the help" Anthony screams out, "YOU DIDN'T NEED IT!" Kurayami chuckles at his friend's response as he walks down the path back to Yokai.


End file.
